teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 46
46 Girls in the Treehouse – Jul 4, 2011 Runtime 1:03 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, Nick, and Anna/Gunthera1 (borderhouseblog.com twitter@Gunthera1) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the socialdissonance.com era. Anna is still low rank, so our hunters do low rank quests in Alloy armor with rusted weapons as a challenge. Anna talks about border house which is a place to talk about under representation in gaming. She also talks about disabled gamers and the problems they have with many games. Our hunters discuss the gender of monsters. Why do people think it’s weird for guys to play female characters? Metal Gear is analyzed. Discussion of male and female armor sets in games. Female Commander Shepard in Mass Effect is chatted about. Nick’s commander Shepard is banana. Barroth in MH Tri is the first real trial monster. Viewer questions are answered. Tell me about bug nets, does the quality affect what I can catch or just durability? It’s only for durability. Lightning Round!! Should dogs be added to MH? Sure, differences are discussed. Shepard says cats are not honorable, they all hate him. How did you guys get hooked on MH? Shepard started playing to get off heroin. Krystian bought it for the controller. Anna got into it after seeing Roy from Kotowari play. Nick got into it because of a friend. Can you go down in HR if you lose a quest? No, you won’t drop a level. For resources that are gathered by carving, like wood, does this get affected by the gathering skill? Shepard says it should get the benefit, but more testing needs to be done. Can you lose sharpness on a great sword by blocking a roar? Shep says you can and it has happened to him before. Shepard mistakenly says in MHFU burnt meat + poop can make raw meat, but the onscreen corrects to “It’s actually burnt meat + insect husk = raw meat Please do not send me meat you have pooped on.” Does wide area plus items up benefit your team? No they don’t, now if they had the skill maybe. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' The Merchant’s Mission / Rathian / Nahxela- Quest Complete Edited out (Lady and the Gobul?)/ Gobul / Shepard- Quest Complete Specimen Collection / Barroth, Rathian / Nick- Quest Complete arena quest / Qurupeco / N/A – Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 with “Happy Independence Day!” and Anna’s contact info. Our hunter wears an Uncle Sam style hat (backwards). Then we get more clips of Mazereon and various hunters playing. Shepard edited this one? Bob adds his insights around the 2:30 mark. ~3:15 Pop up of Bernstein Bears “No Girls Allowed” 04:38 return of Space Frog or first time?, well not a return technically but that clip appears again. This appears on screen “Next week’s challege: Follow space frog into space” (That typo is in the cast) 11:03 pop of up Banjo Kablooie (talking about unreadable font in games) Krystian mentions that he can’t remember the last time Nahxela died. That’s why we’re here; it was exactly ten episodes ago in 36, which was also his ONLY death at the time. Now you’ll have to wait until #52 if you want to see him carted again. 12:52 a slow mo and “Still don’t believe in the CAPCOM CONSPIRACY?” appears, followed by “After tonight, you will…” as Krystian? drops from the game and dies. I’m not counting this in the death tally. 15:50 Rathian gets a pink bow. ~16:00 and 16:18, 17:18, 17:32, 18:02, 18:06 socialdissonance.com website pop-ups and @ 16:18 screen shots of the site. 18:12 borderhouse gets a pop up shout out. Shepard is HR 110 here. 23:14 “CAPCOM CONSPIRACY?” 33:30 “I am a banana” drawing pops up. 34:44 Lucky Charms leprechaun (no not that one, some guy in a costume), because Nick loves Luck Charms enough to eat them during the cast. 41:49 black screen that says “No more switch-axe or motion control questions. I can’t take it anymore.” Turkey gobbles. Nick has never used a great sword until this cast. 51:25 The FIRST “Wise Teachings According to KO Han” we get the intro and a viewer story. Should I technically count this as a first? 54:34 A retelling of the, my “uncle” works at CAPCOM (wasn’t it dad?) Time to Poop: 55:57 “It’s actually burnt meat + insect husk = raw meat Please do not send me meat you have pooped on.” “You never pooped on a steak before?” I usually blame Nick, but this is all Shepard. 59:11 – “Hunting the Qurupecco” (their spelling) another LAPLACEtheOBSERVER parody. This one for “Living La Vida Loco” . We also get split screen action in the arena Shepard and Gunthera1 and Putty and Krystian? (I assume that since Nahxela doesn’t have video capture at this point). (For the record, if we start tracking guest who did/didn't cart. Anna carted) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Krystian is another word for Hardcore (and in German) Teamwork! Shepard’s real name and the identity of KO Han were mysteries at the time. “At the very least we’ll know Rathian got tetanus.” (Nahxela looks on the bright side of rusted weapons) Remember Shepard was Shepard before Mass Effect. Do anything in Texas, it’s better or worse, if it’s good it’s better. Nick loves the Great State. 4 months of switch axe questions are too much for Shepard (Episodes 1-18) End show line – N/A ?? After the bump, “Hunting the Qurupecco” finishes.